Only Me
by Author Z
Summary: Finally continue their relationship to the next level,Deidara realized that he has to take their activity to the next level too. SasoDei, Sequel to 'Someone Important'


**Only Me**

It's a very bright morning, no trace or any sign about rain.

A familiar car pulled up on the school parking lot. The car's doors open to revealed two boys. The taller one took the other's hand and holds it, while they're entering the school building.

The students stare at the two boys in shock. Silence washed over the school hallway as the blonde and redhead pass by, holding each other hand and unusually too close.

All of them trying to process and find some kind of explanation about the event in front of them.

Suddenly another boy with short-spiky raven hair comes up to the sources of attention.

"Hey Dei." Sasuke said to the Deidara and sent a small glare to Sasori's direction, which is quickly returned. "Ah, hey Sasuke. How's your project going?" Deidara replied with a smile. The blonde is oblivious to the little glaring war.

"Its fine, but I think that it will be a lot better if you help me." The black hair-boy answered, smirking. Sasori snorted at that. There's no way in Hell Deidara going to 'help' him.

"And it's going to be a lot better if you just fuck off." growled the red head protectively.

Sasuke's smirk stay on its place, knowing the reason Deidara and Sasori fought in the first place. "Oh, really? And why are you controlling Deidara around like that. It's his business with me, and besides, we don't want to start another fight, don't we?" he said with cocky tone. "Remember your place, Akasuna. You're just his friend"

Sasori is certain that he's going to beat the young Uchiha into a bloody pulp right there. But he has better idea. Smirk made its way to the elder's face.

And before Sasuke can comprehend about Sasori's mind, the red head already do an unpredictable move.

Sasori kissed Deidara in front of the entire school.

Gasps heard throughout the hallway. The already-shock students staring at the scene in front of them.

Deidara blue eyes are open wide and his mind goes blank for a second as his Danna kiss him. He felt a lick on his bottom lip and he opens his mouth to let Sasori's tongue in. By the time the other pull away, he is panting with blush covering his cheeks.

Sasori smirk down at his blonde lover, and chuckle when Deidara hid his face to Sasori's shirt in embarrassment. 'So cute' he thought with a smile. He looked up to see the shock face of Sasuke.

Ah, yes, he still has something to say to Sasuke. "It's seems that I forgot to tell you, Sasuke. You see, you've said something wrong." The smirk on his face just getting wider. "I'm not his friend. I'm his boyfriend. So, maybe... you have to remember that yourself."

**XxX**

Deidara already tried to cover his face in embarrassment. But seeing the effort isn't going to work, he just stick to (pretending to) act casually. The first and second period went unsurprisingly silent, because of Sasori's death glare that said 'I don't want to hear a single damn word about both of us'.

But, unfortunately, the third period is the only lesson that he didn't take with the red head, which is now. 'Well, shit. How am I supposed to survive this period alone?' thought Deidara desperately.

"Fucking Blondie! I'm fucking happy to hear that!" shouted a silver hair boy. His violet eyes fill with amusement.

Deidara snapped his head up in surprise. He quickly relaxed when he knows who it was. "Yeah, Hidan. Thank you for your _fucking_ congratulation" the blonde replied sarcastically.

Hidan just roll his eyes at the other's remark. The foul-mouth zealot is really happy for his friends. It was very obvious that both of them love each other and he just wondered when they will put their _damn mind_ to use.

However, Hidan is hidan, being himself he can't resist the urge to make another smart remark. "So … blondie?"

"Hmm?" Deidara said, his eyes still glued to his book.

"The same fucking question that I asked to the fire crotch. Well, your answer?"

"How am I supposed to know what you've asked to Danna, you stupid Jashinist?" the blonde one raised his eyebrow slightly. "Don't disrespect Jashin, you dumb blonde!" the silver hair boy shouted, definitely annoyed.

Deidara look up from his book just to glare at Hidan, and then go back to his own world. Hidan sigh at this. "Okay, blondie. What I want to ask is have Sasori fuck you? "

The blonde chocked on his saliva. He coughed several times before finally Hidan slap his back to calm him down. "What the fuck, Hidan?" asked him in slight shock.

"You fucking heard me"

Deidara stared at him in disbelief, and after several seconds of staring contest, the blonde finally snap. "No! We haven't do it yet!" he scream, getting few curious looks.

The other smirk at Deidara's answer. "Oh? You fucking haven't done it _yet_?"

Seeing Deidara speechless state, Hidan decided to continue, "You want some fucking advice? That ass of yours is going to be damn hurt if you don't use any lube. That's basic. But, if the fire crotch's dick is the same size as-"

Before he can't finish his lecture, Deidara already push him from his chair. "Ouch, Blondie. What the fuck is that for?" And Deidara already gone.

**XxX**

Deidara walking aimlessly, just thinking about his little talk with Hidan before. _'That ass of yours is going to be damn hurt if you don't use any lube'. _He blush remembering Hidan's words. "Damn you, Hidan."

Arms encircled his waist. "What happened with Hidan?" A soft voice asks on his ear.

The blonde squeak in surprise. He turns his head to see Sasori smirking at him. "Danna! You gave me heart attack!" said Deidara holding his chest. Sasori just chuckled at that.

"Sorry, babe" said the red head teasingly. Deidara's face instantly turns red. He pusses his Danna's arms lightly. "Don't call me that. It sounds weird" He said, still blushing. "What? 'Babe'?" the blonde nodded.

"Why, Dei-baby? I'm sure you can get used to it" Sasori chuckled; teasing the blonde is sure a lot of fun. _'Yeah, and it's going to be a lot more fun if you tease him somewhere else.'_ said a small voice in his head. Sasori eyes grew wide for a second, but he quickly recovered.

"Anyway, Dei, You're going to my house after school, right?" he asked the still blushing blonde in his arms.

Deidara blush for the tenth time that day, hearing the idea of going to Sasori's house. Sure, he has been there before. Hell, he even slept in Sasori's room. But, it just sounds different now that they are lover, plus Hidan's question is keep bugging him.

"Umm, sure, Danna."

Noticing the blonde's hesitation, the red head raised an eyebrow, but he shrugged it off. Sasori grab Deidara hands and pull him to their next period.

**XxX**

Sasori open his house's door. Since Chiyo is in Japan, right now, so it's going to be only the two of them. Deidara followed closely behind him, as he enters his bedroom.

"Hah, finally I can get away from Hidan!" said Deidara while he crawling onto Sasori's bed. Sasori look at his lover and chuckled as he sits in front of his work desk. "What did he do to you, anyway?"

Deidara blush at the question. "Hm? Nothing. Anyway, Danna, did Hidan ask you something before?"

Sasori squinted his eyes to inspect the puppet that he has been working on. "Ask something? What kind of question?"

Blushing more, he rolled over and hug the red head's pillow. "I don't know. That's why I ask you in the first place, Danna." He answered. It's partly true, since he didn't even know if Hidan really did asked Sasori about _that_.

The red head search his mind, remembering what Hidan might have asked to himself_. _It has to be relating with his blonde brat since Deidara ask him now.

'_Can I fucking borrow your homework, fire crotch?' _No, not this one.

'_What damn size do you think Kakuzu's is?' _Definitely not.

'_Have you going at it like fucking rabbits yet?'_ Very big possibility. 'Damn you, Hidan.' The red head thought.

"No, brat. I don't remember what the stupid asked." He answered shortly.

"Oh, okay then." The blonde couldn't help but feel a little upset about Sasori's answer. Goddamn it, now, he sounds like a very hormonal girl.

"Why do you ask anyway?" the red head turn his body, expecting an answer from the other. But, Deidara just blush in return, "Just want to ask".

'What's with the brat?' thought Sasori. Then finally, something clicks in Sasori's mind. Hidan had already told the brat. That's why Deidara blushing like crazy while asking the question to Sasori. Suddenly an idea hit him.

Deidara open his eyes when he felt the bed shift, to find his Danna is hovering above him. "Wha-"Before, he can say anything; Sasori already shut him up with kiss. Sasori grind his hips to Deidara, earning a moan from the younger. "D-Danna, what are you doing?"

"Hidan tell you what he had asked me before, didn't he?" Sasori asked, all the while kissing and sucking Deidara's neck. "Y-yes" the blonde answer accompanied by another moan. Sasori smirked and start to tug at the blonde's belt, trying to get rid of the pants.

"I can't hear you, brat" he said, smiling triumphantly when he finally pulled off Deidara's pants and boxer. By now, Deidara realized that Sasori managed to pull off his shirt too somewhere between kisses so he is fully naked right now. He moaned in pleasure when he felt a hand pumping his semi-hard cock.

Sasori is more than please with the sight below him. Deidara writhing and moaning with a blush covering his cheeks and his blue eyes invisible under the closed eyelids. He brought his unoccupied hand to the other's mouth. Deidara open his eyes in confusion. "Suck, brat." And the blonde complied. Sasori watch the erotic show in front of him. Feeling his own rising problem, he pulled out the fingers and put one in Deidara's entrance.

The first finger in, the blonde start to wiggle uncomfortably, by the third finger, Deidara is already panting and clutching Sasori's shoulder.

After preparing Deidara, he takes off his boxer, and looks at Deidara whose staring back at him. "Do you trust me?" asked Sasori, holding the blonde's chin. Doubting himself to say anything, he just nodded at his lover. Sasori smiled at the other and start entering Deidara's virgin hole. Deidara whimpered at the feeling if his hole gets stretched further.

He stay still, letting Deidara get used to his size. A minute of comforting kisses, finally Deidara bucked his hips. Took the sign to move, the red head start to move slowly at first.

As the time pass by, Sasori's thrust start to get faster and harder each time while Deidara is moaning so loud. Feeling his orgasm coming quickly, he starts pumping his lover's cock in time with his thrust. Deidara whose not used to get a lot of pleasure all at once, can't hold it anymore and come with a scream of "DANNA". The tight hole around his member forced him to come right after Deidara.

Sasori pull out of Deidara and put his arms around his-still panting lover.

When both of them have successfully calmed their breath, the red head put his arms around his blonde lover and pull him closer. "You're mine now, brat." Deidara look up at his Danna's words. Sasori kissed the other's forehead as he continue, "Don't ever let anyone have you. I'm the only one that can touch you like this. I'm very possessive, you know? So, if someone tries to touch you, I will cut their head off or torture them to death or-"

His words cut by Deidara's laughing. In fact, Deidara is laughing so hard while holding his stomach. "What's so funny, brat?" asked the red head, irritated that Deidara interrupted his serious talking. When his laughter finally died down, the blonde boys wiped his tears and hug his lover.

"You sound like a pedophile, Danna." Sasori scoffed at that. "And you're so silly. How can you cut their head off if I already blow it first?" said Deidara with a grin on his face. Oh, well, he forgot that the brat just as maniac as him. That's why they became friends in the first place, right?

Sasori chuckled at Deidara's answer. "You're maniac, brat and I love you."

Tired smile "Love you too, Danna"

**XxX**

"Ouch, ouch, ouch" Deidara is trying unsuccessfully to find the comfortable position to sit on. His ass is hurt like hell, but he forced himself to go to school because of the math test today. Kisame chuckled at the blonde's desperate attempt. "You're lucky that the others got lectured by the teacher, otherwise they are laughing your ass off right now."

"Literally" continue Itachi that sit beside the blue skinned man. "O shut up Uchiha." said the annoyed blonde.

"And I meant, more specifically, HIDAN is got lectured by the teacher so he isn't here." Said Kisame again.

"Yet" said Itachi with a smirk on his face. But before Deidara can retort, Sasori come with both of their lunch and sit beside his blonde boyfriend. "Eat now, talk later, brat." He said shortly.

Not a minute after Deidara start to eat his food, the other Akatsuki member come and join them. "That stupid bitch! I'm going to fucking sacrifice her to Jashin!"

"Shut up Hidan"

"No, you shut the fuck up, 'Kuzu!"

"Both of you shut up, you're starting to hurt my head. Where's Zetsu anyway?"

"You sent him to take care of our lost scores, Pein"

"Tobi is a good boy, and he really misses Deidara-senpai!" with that the orange-masked boy go to glomp Deidara but get threw away in result by Sasori.

"Why the fuck are you fucking squirming around, blondie?" Hidan asked, annoyed. Deidara blush and look at his Danna for help. Seeing his lover hopeless face, Sasori sighed and pulled the blonde to sit on his lap.

Deidara squeak at the sudden movement. "Deidara's bottom is hurt because of Sasori's… action" Itachi decided to answer the question for Deidara.

Awkward silences come between the Akatsuki.

Predictably, Hidan's laughter cut the tension. "Hahaha, told you!" said the silver hair man to his friend beside him. Kakuzu cursed silently and give him the money.

Sasori look at the pouting Deidara on his lap. Who would ever think that he comes to love this bratty blonde?

* * *

**I think it's a very long one, but i was too tired to divide it into 2 chapters. So, there you go.**

**I'm sorry, if the ending is boring. Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
